fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WEET
WEET is an NBC-affiliated television station licensed to Richardstown, North Carolina, United States and serving the Cape Fear region. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on UHF channel 47 (or virtual channel 7 via PSIP) from a transmitter located near CityPoint, North Carolina. The station is owned by Gray Television. On cable, WEET is carried on Charter Spectrum channel 8. History It began broadcasting in 1959. It aired an analog signal on VHF channel 7 from a transmitter near TownPoint. At its launch, channel 6 was affiliated with all four networks of the day—NBC, CBS, DuMont and ABC. However, it has always been a primary NBC affiliate. It lost DuMont when that network went silent in 1956. The station finally got local competition in 1968 when WEST signed on. However, WEST opted to affiliate with the much weaker ABC, forcing WEET to shoehorn NBC and CBS onto its schedule until the 1970s. It primarily carried CBS soap operas and CBS' Sunday afternoon NFL coverage. At one point, this station was carried on cable systems in the Grand Strand region for a time until competition with WECT of Wilmington, NC, caused WEET to retreat from the Grand Strand. At one time, WEET had a Wilmington news bureau. The Atlantic Telecasting Corporation, WEET's original local owners, sold the station to the News-Press & Gazette Company in 1988. That company then sold its entire station group to the first incarnation of New Vision Television in 1993. New Vision turned around and sold its entire group to Ellis Communications in 1995. Ellis was folded into current owner Raycom in 1997. In 2006, Raycom bought out the Liberty Corporation, owner of WWAY. However, FCC duopoly rules forced Raycom to spin off WWAY to Morris Multimedia as a condition of the Raycom–Liberty merger. WEET's coverage has been reduced as a result of the digital transition which left the station as a UHF. With the move of the station's transmitter by 35 miles (56 km) from south of TownPoint to CityPoint, Parkland viewers could not receive the digital signal until 2009 when Time Warner Cable added WEET to the Parkland guide. On June 12, 2009, as part of DTV Transition, WEET ceased analog broadcast. On June 25, 2018, Atlanta-based Gray Television announced it had reached an agreement with Raycom to merge their respective broadcasting assets (consisting of Raycom's 63 existing owned-and/or-operated television stations, including WEET), and Gray's 93 television stations) under the former's corporate umbrella. The sale was approved on December 20 and completed on January 2, 2019. On June 30, 2018, it readded CBS to its channels after WICH replaced its main affiliate with Cozi TV. Digital channels Prior to September 26, 2012, WEET-DT2 aired a 24-hour local weather channel with the branding "WECT Plus". The subchannel also aired repeats of the main channel's weeknight 6 and 11 o'clock newscasts as well as local traffic and travel information. Occasionally, other special programming aired on WEET-DT2. From April 15, 2005 until the end of December 2008, WEET-DT2 carried the defunct NBC Weather Plus. WEET replaced the local weather channel with NBC Nonstop (later renamed Cozi TV) in 2012. In 2018, it readded NBC Weather Plus. Escape was added to a new subchannel. Programming Syndicated programming on WEET includes Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy! (both of which formerly aired on WEST until 1991), The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Live with Kelly and Ryan. Category:Richardstown, NC Category:North Carolina Category:Gray Television Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:CBS affiliated stations